I Meant Every Word
by ForgetfulMind
Summary: Abigail Schuester has just returned to Ohio from boarding school. Will a certain trouty mouth catch her eye?  Corny summary but please give it a chance XD OC/Sam


_Flight 651 Is Now Landing in Lima, Ohio_

My eyes opened, and I could see through the airplane window Lima, Ohio.. my beautiful hometown. I was now officially back home and ready to start all over. You see my mom and dad were like mostly every single parent out there. They fell in love, got married, and had a kid which was obviously me. But then there's a little other step after having a kid._Divorce._I hate it and I know every kid does. So while the rents were fighting they both decided that I should get shipped to boarding school. So I didn't have to ''Worry'' or ''Witness'' the chaos that was going on between them. I don't want to point fingers but it was my moms fault. She was the one who was scared that my dad was going to leave her, so she lies saying she's pregnant. Really now? I love her but she honestly didn't have to be that desperate?

But Anyway enough about the past. Its now finally all about the future. My dad finally being the amazing parent that he is said I can come back home, for my senior year of high school which I was very very.. VERY Happy about! :D. It was a small town but that was sort of the beauty of it.

I put on my seat belt getting ready for the plane to land, and so much excitement was filled in my stomach but I was kind of scared at the same time. Its been three years since I left and I know that it sounds like a short time but it really isn't.

The plane finally landed and everybody was getting off the plane. I had my small moccasin bag by my side, and took my dirty blonde hair out of a ponytail. Then started to head to the escalators.

I was practically almost running over people when I saw my dad. I think I made the world wide people flipping you off at the same time and saying watch where your going record. OH YEAH!

Arms were immediately around me and I almost went teary eyed. Do I sense a Father daughter moment? Awwww! After a few minutes of not being able to breath, my dad finally let go of me.

''Welcome Home Abigail.'' My dad Will Schuester said as He smiled at me and put his arms around my shoulder.

''Its great to be back Dad. And how many times do I have to say it. Its Abby not Abigail'' I returned the smile and we started to walk to where my luggage was going to be.

He chuckled and shook his head. ''I know, I know but I miss saying it.''

''And I miss hearing it from you, other then the phone.'' I laughed and we both hugged once again. More father daughter hugs! Yay! Can't you just feel the love?

''So how was boarding school?'' I wondered how many times I was gonna hear this question since I've been here.

''Same thing I told you every week, boring, interesting, and full of craziness which includes crazy people.''

''What do you mean interesting?'' He said with a sort of serious tone.

''Its nothing bad I promise.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Are you sure about that?''

''Yes I'm sure Dad.'' I crossed my arms and turned my attention back to the luggage. Finally I spotted my bag and walked over and grabbed it.

''Ready to go home.'' My dad smiled.

''Yup!'' I squealed in excitement and followed my dad to his car.

''Oh and should I mention there's a little surprise for you waiting in the garage?'' He said while unlocking the car doors

''Surprise? What kind of surprised?'' I stared wide-eyed at my dad while I sat in the front seat of his car.

''Just a little something something.'' He grinned and started the car.

I let that go because knowing my dad he wouldn't tell me. Sadly. I just looked out the window and stared in awe at the familiar scenery of my hometown. I turned on my ipod and plugged my headphones into my ears.

I silently started to sing along to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow?_

I wasn't the best singer in the world. But I guess I was pretty decent at it. It was one of the things I loved to do and something that I was really passionate about, and I could see myself in the future having a career in music or some sort of performing art. To me music was the only thing that really made sense in the world.

''Did you think about the offer I made you?'' My dad asked

''Yes.. and the answer is still no.'' My head was still leaned against the car window and I sighed.

''Why not? We both know you love to sing.. so why can't you just join the glee club?'' I could tell my dad was getting annoyed.

But I just didn't want to join. I haven't exactly sung in front of a crowd in a long time, and on top of that I would probably be the weakest link. Aren't I so confident? I'm being sarcastic by the way.

''I don't do crowds dad, can we just drop it.'' I groaned and closed my eyes.

My dad shook his head in defeat and continued to drive until we arrived at home.

Once my eyes started to open I saw the familiar Blue house and a huge smile formed on my face. I was officially back in my _home sweet home._


End file.
